


To Serve You

by titillating_commentary



Series: My Playfellow, My Companion, My More Than Sister [2]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Could Be Canon, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kisses, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Period-Typical Internalized Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tender Topping, Top/Bottom Dynamics, Vaginal Fingering, i just really love women, lesbian panic as narrative strategy, period-typical lack of sex education, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titillating_commentary/pseuds/titillating_commentary
Summary: “What are we doing?” She bit her lip as Justine looked up at her, laughing in surprise at her question.“What do you mean?” Justine tucked the pin into her pinafore, resuming her work by beginning to guide her gown off her shoulders.Elizabeth paused, considering. What did she mean?“I just…” she sighed, as Justine pressed a kiss against her neck as the gown slipped off her arms and fell to the floor. Normally her maids would have carefully folded it, but not so with Justine, not tonight.“Yes, Elizabeth?”“Well,” she began again, carefully. “Victor has never inspired the feelings in me that you do.”Or, following their first intimate encounter, Justine is more than willing to lend Elizabeth her service again.- the one with violets on her lap
Relationships: Elizabeth Lavenza/Justine Moritz
Series: My Playfellow, My Companion, My More Than Sister [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671580
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	To Serve You

**Author's Note:**

> "During all that period she appeared to me the most amiable and benevolent of human creatures." - Shelley

It had been five days since the incident.  
That didn’t seem like the right word, but Elizabeth had no idea how else to describe it; the wonderful day she and Justine had spent wrapped in each other’s arms. Her breath still quickened when she thought of the smoothness of her skin, and how it felt to be so gently held in Justine’s fond embrace.  
They had not had a minute alone since, surrounded as she always was by her family and the many maids of the house.  
Elizabeth had been secretly glad for the separation. She wasn’t ready to confront Justine again, unsure as she was as to what their intimate encounter meant. It had been so sublime as it occurred; she felt like she had acted as if she was in a dream, filled with a passion and a desire she had never felt before. She had been so eager to touch Justine, to be touched by Justine, to shiver under her assured caresses.  
But now, with a few days of separation, Elizabeth had begun to be fearful of what that day had meant.  
Was she no longer a virgin?  
What she had done with Justine hadn’t been anything like the intercourse she had been told of, warned about, explained to her hurriedly, in hushed tones; how a man would take her on her wedding night, how it would end with her becoming pregnant, how it would hurt her terribly.  
None of that had been the case with their incident. It hadn’t felt like Justine had taken anything from her, instead, she had simply given her affections and warmth, and the most exquisite feelings she had ever felt.  
And, Elizabeth wondered, what did it mean that Justine had been the one to inspire such desire in her?  
Her thoughts raced as she sat alone in front of her vanity, waiting for her two maids to help undress her for bed. Justine would be coming, but with the ever-present someone else creating an insurmountable barrier between them.  
She sighed as she heard the latch open behind her, but didn’t bother to turn, not yet. Seeing Justine’s beautiful face, while being unable to speak to her in any meaningful way, made her heart ache.  
“Elizabeth?”  
She turned at the sound of Justine’s voice, seemingly unaccompanied by another.  
There she was, alone. She was a silhouette in her doorway, hands on her hips, lascivious amusement obvious in her posture.  
“Where’s Mary?” Elizabeth spluttered, her heart suddenly racing so fast it was all she could hear. Justine was here, and alone, and they were now alone, together, and-  
“Mary felt sick tonight,” Justine said, smiling coyly, slowly shutting the door behind her. “I told her that I could handle you myself.” Elizabeth heard the click of the lock sliding into place. “Seeing as I was able to, before.”  
Elizabeth felt as if she couldn’t breathe, some strange intense panic seizing her at the thought of Justine, alone, undressing her, touching her, running her calloused fingers against her bare skin. She froze, her surprise at Justine’s appearance making her feel like ambushed prey.  
Justine met her gaze, her coquettish grin quickly falling at the fear apparent on Elizabeth’s face.  
“My lady,” she began, faltering. “I can go fetch another maid to help me, if you’d wish.”  
Elizabeth opened her mouth, but made no sound, unsure of what to say. This was the conversation she had been so dreading and yet so deeply yearning for. And now she had already almost ruined it, her shock overtaking her mind.  
“I’ll leave,” Justine whispered, her gaze fixed at the floor.  
“No,” Elizabeth said, and Justine paused with her hand on the doorknob.  
“No, stay,” she repeated, standing quickly, feeling awkward and flustered and terribly guilty for making Justine feel unwanted. Justine met her gaze, apprehensive, clearly unsure of how to react.  
“My lady,” she said, carefully, hand still poised above the handle. “I’m sorry to have come unannounced, but I thought you might appreciate the opportunity to… to talk.”  
Her eyes were still cast at the floor, the vanity, the walls, anywhere but at her. Elizabeth felt her heart twinge.  
“I would like to talk,” she breathed. There was so much unspoken between them, the tension hanging between them now was like a thick fog, and she wasn’t sure how to alleviate it.  
She walked to Justine, taking her hand from the door. Its warmth was familiar and comforting, as Justine wordlessly entwined her fingers in her own. They were close now, the space between them charged.  
Justine lifted her gaze to Elizabeth’s. Her heart swelled, and she tried desperately to convey in her expression both her uncertainties and her deep fondness.  
She seemed to be successful, as Justine’s apprehensive expression softened, grew to amusement, as the corner of her mouth twitched into a smirk, and her eyes flicked suggestively down her body. Elizabeth’s breath quickened.  
“So you would like my assistance in undressing you?” She asked, her voice light and teasing, as she ran her thumb lightly up Elizabeth’s wrist.  
Elizabeth flushed under Justine’s earnest gaze. Justine kept tracing gentle circles on the delicate skin of her wrist, as heat crept up the back of her neck and her thighs twitched.  
“I am always eager to serve you, my lady.” Justine raised her hand to her face, brushing her lips against her knuckles, without breaking their gaze.  
Elizabeth felt as if words were stolen from her, the intoxicating haziness of fervent desire clouding her mind again. She sucked in a breath, trying to clear her head. Justine giggled, dropping her hand.  
“Good lord, Elizabeth,” she laughed, bringing her hand against her throat, lightly touching her flushed skin. Her eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the feeling of her calloused fingertips trailing down her neck, her clavicle, her bosom, to rest at the stiff fabric of her collar. Justine breathed out another laugh at her response.  
“Happy to see me, aren’t you?”  
Elizabeth nodded, wordless, tilting her face towards Justine, who chuckled once more, before closing the distance between them. She was just as warm as she’d remembered, even as Justine nipped at her lower lip. Justine’s hand came up between them, fumbling underneath the ornate frills of her yellow gown, pulling out the one of the straight pins that affixed the garment to the corset underneath.  
She broke their kiss, taking a step back to stick the pin into the bib of her apron, smiling coyly at her. Elizabeth inhaled sharply, feeling chilled without Justine pressed against her.  
Justine took her hand, guiding her away from the locked door and towards the bed in the center of her large room. Elizabeth let herself be led, her heart hammering, as her thoughts began to race again. There was a desperate, primal yearning settling into her that made it difficult to think critically, but the fears that had plagued her for the past five days were nonetheless coming back to her.  
But then Justine was in front of her again, her hands deftly removing pin after pin, and her outermost layer of her gown was loosing around her, beginning to fall off her shoulders.  
She sucked in a sharp breath as Justine dragged the sharp point of a pin lightly against her bosom, leaving the faintest of pink marks in its wake. “Justine,” She panted out, her hands clenching involuntarily.  
“Something the matter, love?” Justine hummed, her voice light, her eyes fixed to the pin that she was so delicately tracing along the curves of Elizabeth’s breast. Elizabeth’s breath hitched, as she fought to remain still.  
“What are we doing?” She bit her lip as Justine looked up at her, laughing in surprise at her question.  
“What do you mean?” Justine tucked the pin into her pinafore, resuming her work by beginning to guide her gown off her shoulders.  
Elizabeth paused, considering. What did she mean?  
“I just…” she sighed, as Justine pressed a kiss against her neck as the gown slipped off her arms and fell to the floor. Normally her maids would have carefully folded it, but not so with Justine, not tonight.  
“Yes, Elizabeth?”  
“Well,” she began again, carefully. “Victor has never inspired the feelings in me that you do.”  
Justine barked out a dry laugh. “I certainly hope not!”  
Elizabeth laughed with her, then bit her lip, unsure of how to express the uncertainties bubbling inside her.  
“No man has,” she admitted. “You are… entirely singular.”  
Justine grinned widely, reaching up to twist one of Elizabeth’s curls between her fingers. “Am I, then?”  
“Yes,” Elizabeth faltered, still frustratingly distracted by Justine’s affectionate caresses. “Of course you are.”  
“No other woman has ever caught your eye?” Her eyes flashed, like she was issuing a challenge.  
Elizabeth spluttered for a second. “Women are… the fairer sex,” she said, carefully. “They- we- are naturally… enticing.”  
Justine cocked an eyebrow, incredulous. “Most women don’t think that.”  
Elizabeth searched for an answer to Justine’s teasing remark, coming up blank, as Justine simply smiled and reached around her to untie her gown’s silk petticoat.  
“But I’m very happy that you do,” Justine whispered into her ear, her breath hot against her skin, her hands slipping underneath the outermost petticoat to grasp at her hips. Elizabeth’s breath choked in her throat as Justine nipped at her ear, shifting her skirt down to the floor to join her rumpled frock.  
Justine’s hands moved to her hair, pulling out the many long pins that held her tight bun in place. Elizabeth giggled, her curls cascading down to bounce around her face. Justine’s eyes were dark, and she licked her swollen lips as she reached up to bury her hands in her hair.  
“You’re simply radiant, love,” she said, drawing their faces together, meeting their lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Elizabeth shuddered, feeling Justine’s tongue pressing against her own. Justine’s fingers, twisting into her hair, tugged sharply on her scalp. Elizabeth flinched, but didn’t complain, finding, strange as it was to admit, that she liked it. A thrumming pulse was settling between her thighs, and its dull ache was heightening as Justine continued to kiss her.  
“Justine,” she whispered, as Justine’s soft lips traced across her jaw, down the curve of her neck. She was still filled with questions, but they always seemed of such fleeting unimportance when Justine touched her and her skin tingled. She steeled herself, trying to clear her head enough to speak again.  
“Perhaps…” she panted, as Justine’s hands twisted into her hair again. “Perhaps we should discuss what it is that we’re doing, you and I…”  
Justine looked down at her, her eyes dark but understanding. “I thought we already had,” she whispered, bringing her warm hands to cup her face. “But if you have more questions, my lady, I should be happy to hear them.”  
Elizabeth smiled, grateful that the intensity of Justine’s actions seemed to have waned, as she comfortingly ran her thumbs across her cheeks.  
“What happened before, what’s happening now…” Elizabeth bit her lip, averting her eyes. “I’ve heard of the intimacies between a man and a wife, and I…” She trailed off, hoping that Justine would understand the nature of her question.  
Justine’s eyes flashed. “Are you under the impression that sex can only occur between a husband and a wife, Elizabeth?”  
Elizabeth’s cheeks burned, hearing it so bluntly put, feeling as always inadequately knowledgeable in the face of Justine’s unflappable confidence.  
“Is this, us, does this…” she stammered, meekly attempting to make sense of the thoughts racing round her head.  
“Is this sex?” Justine asked, her voice gentle. Elizabeth nodded, thankful she had made sense of her ramblings.  
Justine pursed her lips, considering, even as she continued to gently caress her face. “I would say yes,” she answered, her voice hushed, resting her forehead against Elizabeth’s. “But I know that many would disagree.”  
Elizabeth swallowed, her nerves still on edge, as she tried to comprehend what her actions meant.  
“But, am I... impure, then?  
Justine scoffed, then tilted her head, to press a gentle kiss against her neck. “Impurities,” she murmured against her pale skin. “How could one so beautiful as you ever be impure?”  
She caught Elizabeth’s lips in her own, assuring her with her touch, and again Elizabeth felt the intoxicating rush of heat that accompanied every one of Justine's kisses.  
Elizabeth was suddenly very aware of being in her underclothes, as Justine began to untie the linen petticoat, pulling it down and brushing her hands down the back of her legs, meeting bare skin where her shift ended mid-thigh. A low sound rumbled in the back of Justine’s throat as she gazed down at her, grasping at her hips.  
Her heart quickened in her chest, seeing the covetous way Justine looked at her. She took one of Justine’s hands in her own and brought it to the laces of her corset. Justine let out a breathy sigh, running her hands lightly against the soft flesh of her bosom, goosebumps appearing in their wake.  
She shivered under her touch, feeling her legs almost go weak. Justine was beginning to untie the long laces of her stays, but as the tight fabric loosed around her, her breath only came faster and lighter. Her eyes fluttered closed, as she remembered the feeling of Justine’s hands, her mouth, her tongue, pressed against the bare skin of her breasts and her stomach. She grabbed tight to Justine’s hips, attempting to steady herself as a heady want unbalanced her.  
“Careful,” Justine laughed, placing steadying hands on her waist, as she finished unlacing the garment. She bumped her nose gently against the hollow of her ear, easing the corset off her shoulders. “Would you like to go to bed, my lady?”  
Elizabeth nodded, already beginning to stumble backward. Justine chuckled, but followed, steadying her graceless steps with her hands placed assuringly on her waist. Feeling the mattress meet the back of her legs, she sat, grinning up at Justine, who was herself flushed and endearingly slightly disheveled. Elizabeth licked her lips, bringing her hand up to her throat to suggestively play with the collar of her shift. Justine’s mouth parted slightly as she gazed down at her, murmuring a breathy exaltation, her hips slightly jutting forwards.  
“Justine,” she said, surprised at how dark her own voice sounded. “Are you still eager to serve me?”  
Justine nodded, slowly sinking to her knees before her. “Always, my lady,” she murmured, reaching out to untie her ribbon garters, her rapturous gaze still fixated on Elizabeth’s face.  
Elizabeth shivered as she felt Justine’s fingers on the bare skin of her legs, slipping off her silk stockings. Justine pressed a slow kiss against each of her knees, causing Elizabeth’s thighs to twitch and a soft moan to escape her mouth.  
Justine cast her eyes back up to Elizabeth’s, as she ran her warm hands up the smooth skin of her thighs, reaching under her shift.  
“May I remove this?” She whispered, breathily. Elizabeth nodded, lifting her hips as Justine tugged the coarse linen up her body. She shivered as the cool air of the room met her flesh, and again as Justine’s lips pressed against the ticklish skin of her stomach.  
“My sweet lady,” Justine murmured against her, almost as if she was reciting a prayer. “How did I get to love one so beautiful as you?”  
Elizabeth’s breath came in ragged gasps as Justine’s hands traced lazy circles against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, gently nudging her legs to open. Elizabeth ran a hand through Justine’s mussed hair, as she continued kisses up to her waist, under her breasts.  
Justine’s hand gently brushed against her, then retreated to continue caressing her thighs. Elizabeth whined at the meager alleviation to the burning need she felt. Justine smiled, and nipped gently at the curve of her hips, looking up at Elizabeth in feigned cherubic innocence. “How precisely would you like me to serve you, my lady?”  
Elizabeth grit her teeth, peeved at Justine’s constant teasing. She took hold of Justine’s wrist, bringing her hand to cup against her. “You know better than me,” she answered, breathless, desperate for the bliss she knew Justine could bring her.  
Justine smiled again, and finally moved her hand to gently stroke her. Elizabeth let out a strangled gasp, twisting Justine’s hair sharply, her hips rolling forwards into her touch.  
Justine let out a low noise, trailing sloppy kisses against her stomach, her hips, one of her fingers gently slipping inside her. Elizabeth gasped, her thighs closing around her hand.  
“Justine,” she whispered, running her hands desperately over Justine’s hair, her cheeks, her neck, attempting to express the tense need that flooded her.  
Justine withdrew her hand from her, pressing another quick kiss to her stomach. Elizabeth whimpered, missing the contact.  
Justine stared at her slick fingers, her mouth parted, her breath quick. She flicked her eyes up to Elizabeth’s, pressing her wet fingers against her lips. She smiled, and, without breaking eye contact, took her glistening fingers into her mouth. Elizabeth gasped, as Justine withdrew them, smirking, and traced their wetness along the tops of her bare thighs.  
“Do you trust me?” Justine whispered, drawing light circles on her legs.  
“Of course,” Elizabeth breathed.  
A devious expression lit across her face, as she nudged her legs open once more. She trailed her mouth against the fragile skin of her inner thighs; wet, hot, kisses leaving a burning trail against her flesh. Elizabeth's eyes closed, innocently enjoying the feeling of Justine’s kisses, threading her hair between her fingers, as Justine worked her way up her legs.  
Her eyes snapped open at the sudden flick of Justine’s tongue against her. She squeaked, instinctively attempting to close her legs, only to squeeze them around Justine’s head.  
Justine parted from her, smirking as she looked up, her mouth glossy.  
“Is this alright, my lady?”  
Elizabeth nodded, breathless and slightly dumbfounded. Justine smiled, knowingly, and resumed her previous position, her tongue brushing against her again.  
Elizabeth stared down, open-mouthed, twisting her hands into Justine’s loose curls tightly enough to hurt. She fought to keep her hips still, but still stuttered small jerks into the wonderful heat of Justine’s mouth, moaning softly at her motions.  
Justine leaned back, catching her breath, and wrapped her hands around her legs, positioning them so they draped across her shoulders. She slid a hand around Elizabeth’s waist to the rest small of her back, running light caresses up and down her skin.  
She settled into a comfortable rhythm against her; slow, languid licks that sent continual chills down her spine. Elizabeth’s back arched, her head falling backwards as everything became hazy but the feeling of Justine, so intimately pressed against her, and the waves of pleasure coursing through her.  
She sucked in an unsteady breath, feeling Justine’s hand moving against her, her fingers sliding into her, gently stretching her. She let out a series of soft, high-pitched noises, Justine’s hand beginning to move in rhythm with her tongue.  
“Justine, I-” she panted, her hands reflexively clenching and unclenching, as a now-familiar tension grew in the pit of her stomach. She moaned, loudly, as Justine’s teeth lightly grazed against her, the slight pain it brought intoxicating.  
Elizabeth frantically bucked her hips forwards, gasping, her need heightening. The hand at her back rubbed her comfortingly, as Justine hummed against her, vibrations reverberating to her core. Her licks became harsher, as Elizabeth scrambled for purchase, tensing her hands around the bedsheets, her hair, her neck.  
She shuddered, as the tension released at once, and a wave of euphoria overtook her. Justine remained pressed against her as she pulsed around her fingers, her breath catching in her throat. She ran her trembling hands through Justine’s hair, her breath ragged.  
Justine slowly broke away from her, pressing a quick peck against her thigh before leaning back on her heels. She guided Elizabeth’s legs from her shoulders, which fell to the floor, feeling weak.  
“Justine,” she sighed, reaching out to caress her cheek. Justine’s eyes closed, nuzzling against her hand. “Thank you,” she breathed. Justine smiled, pressing a kiss against her palm. “It was my pleasure,” she said.  
Justine stood, slightly unsteady, and sat beside Elizabeth on the bed, pressing a soft kiss to her collarbone. Elizabeth smiled, serenely enjoying the light touches. “Justine,” she began, her voice light, running her hand along Justine’s waist. “What… what was that?”  
Justine parted from her, chuckling. “Does it matter?” She traced her jaw, gently tilting her chin up. Elizabeth met her gaze. Her face was beautiful and flushed, her eyes half-lidded and her mouth so very red. “Did you like it?” she whispered, and Elizabeth nodded, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. They were wet and smooth, and a strange taste of tartness lingered.  
“Justine,” she murmured against her mouth, her hands wandering to her hips. “You’re so giving…” she hummed, moving to kiss her neck. Justine’s head tilted back, and she laughed lightly at Elizabeth’s comment.  
“As I said before, I enjoy serving you.” She placed a strange emphasis on the word ‘serving’, her eyes flashing in amusement. Elizabeth smiled, pressing another kiss at the hollow of her throat.  
“I know,” she said, swallowing hard. She wanted, badly, to touch Justine, make her feel the same as she made her, but her inexperience and Justine’s unshakable confidence made her feel so shy. “I… I would like to do something in return.”  
Justine smiled down at her. “You don’t have to.”  
“I want to,” she whispered, meekly, feeling her cheeks flush. Justine ran a hand comfortingly up and down her back.  
“Do you want me to show you what to do?” Justine’s voice was so gentle, and her hands so soft. Elizabeth nodded, gratefully.  
Justine guided her to lie back against the pillows, and settled atop her, her legs straddling her waist, bunching up her heavy skirts to gather around her knees.  
Justine kissed her gently, running a light finger down her torso. Her touch was welcome but ticklish, and Elizabeth shivered underneath her. Smiling, Justine cupped her breast, softly squeezing it, her lips parting as she sucked in a breath.  
“I wish you could see yourself, Elizabeth,” she whispered, rolling her thumb across her nipple. Elizabeth gasped quietly, arching into her touch.  
“This is supposed to be about you,” she said, reaching up to Justine’s face, running her fingers against her soft cheek. Justine suppressed a laugh, squeezing at her breast again. “This is for me,” she said, leaning over to playfully nip at her chest, then kissed the same spot, skimming her lips across her flesh. Elizabeth watched her, the tender way she moved her mouth across her breasts making her breath catch. She cautiously brought her hands to Justine’s legs, pushing underneath her gathered skirts, running her hands against the smooth skin of her thighs.  
Justine’s hands wrapped around hers, gently leading them up the sides of her legs, under her shift. Elizabeth began running her fingers across her skin, remembering how she enjoyed Justine’s caresses. It seemed to work; as Justine’s legs tensed around her slightly at her touch. Justine sat up, the heat of her mouth disappearing from her chest. Glancing down, her eyes widened, and she laughed quietly.  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered, running her fingers along where her mouth had been pressed. Elizabeth looked down at herself, and saw that Justine was tracing the outline of a faint bruise beginning to form on her breast. Elizabeth giggled, thankful that the mark was low enough to be hidden by most of her necklines.  
“I don’t mind,” she said, squeezing Justine’s thighs gently. Justine bit her lip, shifting her hips backwards into her touch. Elizabeth moved one of her hands to lightly caress the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Justine’s eyes fluttered closed, her head falling backwards, her mouth parting.  
“Elizabeth,” she breathed. “Touch me.”  
Elizabeth drew in a breath, her heart leaping at the slight hint of command in Justine’s voice. She moved her hand up, lightly brushing against her curls. Justine huffed and shifted her hips, bucking against her slight touch. Elizabeth laughed to herself, remembering all the coyness with which Justine had teased her earlier.  
She gently ran a finger against her, marvelling at the slick wetness coating her. Justine took in a breath, but didn’t say anything, allowing Elizabeth to explore her body.  
She was so warm, Elizabeth thought, running her finger against her again. She felt velvety, and so soft, that Elizabeth’s mouth parted slightly at the feel of her.  
Justine tensed slightly as she touched on a raised bit of flesh. “Elizabeth,” she whispered, her voice taking on a strange urgency she’d never heard her use before. She rolled her hips against her hand slowly, blowing out a puff of air.  
Elizabeth looked up at her, smiling coyly. “Would you like me to do something?”  
Justine’s eyes darkened, and she rolled her hips again, purposefully. Elizabeth gave in, stroking at the spot, watching Justine’s breathless reactions. She whined quietly, grabbing onto Elizabeth’s shoulders, back arching.  
“That’s it, love,” she whispered, her voice low. “Just like that.”  
Elizabeth bit her lip, stroking against her a few more times before shifting her hand away. Justine’s lip twitched in complaint, but Elizabeth didn’t care. She was too curious, too enraptured by the wonderful warmth of her; she wanted to explore further.  
The hands on her shoulders tensed as she slid a finger into her. Elizabeth gasped at the feeling of the tense warm heat enveloping her finger. Justine let out a strangled breath, sliding her hips down to meet her palm. Her mouth twitched into a wanton smile, then parted again as Elizabeth tried to bend her finger in the same way Justine had for her. Justine sighed, running a hand through Elizabeth’s tousled hair.  
“I can take more than that,” she said, sitting back. Elizabeth swallowed at the feeling of Justine shifting around her, but her brow creased in confusion at her comment.  
Sensing her hesitation, Justine took her wrist and gently guided her hand out of her. Her fingers were wet where she’d touched her, and Elizabeth almost wanted to touch them to her lips, to taste her as Justine had earlier.  
Justine watched her face with some amusement, uncurling both her middle and index fingers.  
“Like this, Elizabeth,” she said, biting her lip, guiding her hand back under her skirts. Understanding her intention, Elizabeth pushed the two fingers into her, being rewarded with a low moan. Justine led her hand in and out of her a few times, letting go as Elizabeth became more confident.  
Justine reached out to touch her, smiling, her eyes fluttering. She traced down her profile, across her jaw, down to her breasts; her hands wandering across her body almost as if she was marking territory.  
Elizabeth bit her lip, sliding her other hand up between her thighs, coming up to graze against the spot that she had enjoyed earlier. Justine gasped, her legs tensing around her waist.  
“You learn quickly, love,” she panted. Elizabeth could tell that she was attempting to keep her voice even, but her breath was too ragged to maintain the poise she’d had earlier. She felt heart swell with pride, that she was able to cause Justine the same breathlessness.  
Justine began to move her hips against her hands, accelerating the pace Elizabeth had set. She grabbed at her shoulders again, her eyes dark.  
“Justine, I-” Elizabeth began, but was hushed as Justine pressed two fingers against her mouth. A low noise rumbled in the back of her throat, a strange ferocious determination in her eyes, as she bucked against her hand. Elizabeth’s eyes widened at the change in her demeanor, but she remained complicit, hastening her caresses against her.  
A breathy exaltation left Justine’s lips, her head lolling back, as her movements became short, unsteady jerks. Her breath was short and quick, as her grip tightened on her shoulders. Elizabeth smiled, marking the changes in her behavior, and crooked the fingers inside her.  
A high-pitched cry was wrenched from her breast as her legs clamped down around her. Elizabeth gasped, feeling the heat around her fingers pulsing. Justine’s hips jutted against her, once, and Elizabeth felt a slight renewed wetness coat her hand.  
Justine opened her eyes, breathing out slowly. She looked down, staring down at her in open awe.  
“How was it?” Elizabeth whispered, not yet trusting herself to move her hand without Justine’s direction. Justine barked out a strangled laugh.  
“That was…” she trailed off, running her hands through her hair, slowly shifting off of Elizabeth. Her hands retreated quickly, and she pressed them to her chest. Justine fell to lie beside her, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.  
“That was wonderful,” she breathed. Elizabeth smiled, biting her lip. She was elated, but was afraid to show it, fearing it would make her seem like a giddy child.  
Instead, she kissed Justine softly. Justine melted against her, bringing up a hand to caress her face. They broke apart, slowly, resting foreheads against each other. Justine reached up, playing with a loose curl, her hand resting against her cheek.  
“You’re extraordinary, Elizabeth,” she murmured, her eyes nearly closed.  
“Not nearly so much as you,” she replied, pressing a chaste kiss against her nose. Justine smiled, and Elizabeth’s heart swelled. She was so beautiful, her hair loosely framing her face, her lips full and her eyes holding such warmth, and she looked so serenely happy.  
She kissed her again, wanting nothing more than to rest in her arms, forever. Justine’s hands wrapped comfortingly around her neck, rubbing gentle circles into her skin.  
“My lady,” Justine whispered between Elizabeth’s eager kisses, her hands stilling on her neck. Elizabeth moved her mouth to her jaw, allowing her to speak, but far from finished with her adoration of her skin.  
“Elizabeth,” she said again, her voice almost breaking. “I have to leave.”  
Her head shot up. She had forgotten, in her tranquility, of their needed secrecy; and that Justine’s prolonged absence would surely be noted. But her heart hurt at the thought of sleeping in her large bed, cold and alone.  
“I’m not tired,” she lied, in a feeble attempt to persuade Justine to stay, for even a bit longer. She arched an eyebrow, skeptical of her claim.  
“If you’re not tired, I haven’t done my job right,” she said, smirking, running her hand down her back. Elizabeth shivered, her touch warm against her cool bare skin. Elizabeth kissed her again, pressing her tongue against hers, desperate to convince her to stay.  
“Maybe I need you to serve me again,” she whispered. Justine laughed, but to her dismay, began to move away from her.  
“Much as I would love to, my lady,” she said, slowly standing, leaning over her to press a kiss to her forehead in apology, “You know that I do have to go.”  
“I know,” Elizabeth breathed, casting her eyes down. Justine knelt, and tossed her shift back to her. Elizabeth caught it, holding the linen to her breast, not wanting to redress, not yet. “I’ll miss you.”  
Justine smiled, a small, sad, smile, that seemed to hold such fondness as Elizabeth had never seen.  
“I’ll miss you too, dearest,” she said, pressing a final kiss to her lips. She was so soft, so warm, and as they parted, Elizabeth felt as if she’d taken her very breath with her.  
“I’ll be back in the morning.” She said, though Elizabeth knew it would be again with another beside her, creating the silent gulf between them once more.  
She quickly moved about the room, hastily folding the long-abandoned skirts. Elizabeth watched her drowsily, her heart swelling as she watched her simple movements. She was unlike anyone she’d ever known. Justine eventually came back to her on the bed, and Elizabeth reached up to smooth back her tousled hair. Justine caught her hand, pressing a kiss to her open palm.  
“Goodnight, my sweet lady,” she whispered, letting go of her hand, and bringing up the bedclothes around her. Elizabeth felt so small, and so tired, feeling sleep press down her eyes, even as she attempted to fight it.  
“Goodnight, Justine,” she said, and she saw, through her half-closed eyes, Justine pause in the doorway, casting a wistful look at her, before softly shutting the door.


End file.
